


why worry?

by inky_button



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Blood, Depression, Eating Disorders, Self Harm, dadvid, not mavid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: David finds out max's secret and he just wants to help





	why worry?

David heard coughing from the bathroom and a gaging sound he knocked lighlty "Is everything ok in there?" max jumped gagging himself harder and then throw up after a few seconds of breathing hard he said breathless "I'm fine!"  
"Max I'm coming in!" he sounded so worried and pushed the door "Max please unlock the door!" max was just as worried that david would find out his secret he had is hoodie off to not get punk on it "please leave..." he sounded tired after about an hour david left to go get the spear key to the bathroom as soon as he was too far away to see max he ran to his room and put his hoodie and covered himself in flower smelling deodernt he kept in his draw then made an exit to go see david.  
"Max can you tell me what happened?"  
"no!"  
"Why not Max?" david was looking at max as if he'd find his answer there but what he found was bites on his fingers and rawness on his kucels.  
"fucking cuz!"  
"Max...why is there bites on your hand?"  
"I'm going to my room!" david didn't fight max on this but he did some rescreach. Max was pissed at himself he did what he alway did when he was mad he lifted his hoodie off of him and started getting out all his anger with the little razor he kept under his pillow and then put his hood back on and pretend it never happened.  
***************

the next morning david woke him up with some pancakes and a loud "Good morning Max!"  
after max got dressed and finished his food david took him to school, while max was at school david was cleaning the house going in max's room to make his bed and get his washing he saw a razor on the bed when he picked up the pillow to move it so he could make max's bed he took it and was in shock, had he been a bad dad? why was max unhappy ? was this his fault? david took it and put it in his own draw so he could talk to max later about it.

Max was having a bad day he got beaten up by nurf and bullied all day for it when david came to pick him up max couldnt wait to get home but something was off daive looked...sad?   
"david?"  
"Yes?"  
"You look upset...did the school phone you about me or soemthing?"  
"No of course not but we need to talk about something Max..."  
"Shit..." Max looked panicked, they pulled up to davids and went in. David sat on the sofa and patted for max to sit next to him so he did then David pulled something out of his pocket the razor "Max, I'm not mad at you if anything I'm mad at myself for letting this happen can you tell me why?" Max hung his head in shame  
"it makes me feel batter..."  
"About?"  
"Not being good enough, being bullied and it makes me feel less mad..."  
"You ARE good enough and im sorry you're being bullied but I can't let you do this Max you know that!"  
"Thats why i didnt want to tell you."  
"Does this link with last night?"  
"I guess? I was throwing up..."  
"Why?!" david was lost for words max was hurting himself so much and he wanted to help him  
"to be good enough!"  
"You are perfect Max please dont let anyone make you think that you're not! And I'm gonna have to see your arms Max," max took off his hoodie he really wanted help but didnt want david to see him as pathetic even if he was, David looked at the damage and got up he came back with bandages and anit bactiral he cleaned max up and they spent the rest off the day watching stuff on TV. David didnt want to leave max alone, he didnt want max to feel alone he just wanted him happy max started hugging david wanting to tank him in some way for stopping him from hurting himself David hugged him back wanting to make max feel as love as he was.  
"Thanks dad..."  
"no problem, Max!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is a partly a cop fic but I know no ones gonna come pull me out of it


End file.
